


Suits

by meggywebb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggywebb/pseuds/meggywebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft visits Lestrade at work. PWP, graphic M/M sex. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

"Oh Mycroft," Greg moaned as Mycroft bit down on Greg’s neck, using his left hand to knead the balls of the older man. Greg ran his hand through Mycroft’s soft hair tugging at it slightly, leaning his head back to release a hearty moan.

Mycroft moved his mouth from Greg’s neck, kissing the older man pushing him further into the filing cabinet in Greg’s office and grinding his hips up into Greg’s. Greg bit Mycroft’s lip groaning. Greg pulled at Mycroft’s tie, loosening it, dropping it to the floor. He started to undo the buttons on Mycroft’s shirt and waistcoat, running his fingers along the smooth skin underneath.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Mycroft moaned into Greg’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe slightly and unzipping Greg’s trousers and undoing the button, causing them to drop to his ankles.

Mycroft’s hand moved inside Greg’s boxers, gripping him hard around the dick. Feeling the hard flesh between his fingers. A slick of pre-come coated his fingers.

Greg run his hands through Mycroft’s hair again as Mycroft dropped to his knees before Greg. Mycroft pulled Greg’s boxers down, taking in the sight before him.

Mycroft licked his lips and kissed the tip of Greg’s cock. Slowly enveloping it between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip as he moved his lips closer to the base.

“Oh god Mycroft,” Greg moaned, thrusting into Mycroft’s mouth slightly, gasping at the sensation.

Mycroft cupped Greg’s balls with his right hand while wrapping his left hand around the base of Greg’s cock, licking up the long hardened flesh. The salty taste of pre-come bitter on his tongue. The bobbed up and down on Greg’s cock, hollowing his cheeks to add more suction.

Greg gasped, tightening his hands in Mycroft’s hair as he came; hot ejaculate shooting into Mycroft’s mouth. Mycroft swallowed the come as he pulled off Greg’s cock, cleaning him as he went along. Mycroft pulled up Greg’s underwear and stood up to kiss Greg deep on the mouth.

“Thank you.” Greg whispered into Mycroft’s lips. He was pink in the face and breathing deeply.

“You’re welcome.” Mycroft answered, kissing Greg again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while, so I'm a bit rusty. R&R


End file.
